Holding A Heart
by WolfDreams14
Summary: "It's simple really. I saw something that no one else saw, and to allow that to happen would go against everything I held dearest. And if I die, then he dies, too. That's why I can't leave."
1. Chapter 1

Kyla lay unconscious on a bed inside the medical ward, exhausted from the exertion on the battlefield in Sokovia. Between battling, defending, and saving others, she also had to save a life that was dangerously close to dying. In a short time, the Kironion had grown an almost respectable bond with Wanda and Pietro, despite the Scarlet Witch messing with her mind, as well as her brothers.

The tampering sent the twins into a depression, it set them back before they decided that they should move on. The world was moving, why shouldn't they? With their past behind them, they forgot about their destroyed home and dead family and kingdom.

And there she lay, motionless as the monitor beside her beeped every few seconds to translate to the conscious that she was still, in fact, alive after being asleep for a two whole months. A faint glow emitted from the center of her chest, brightening before dulling to show her pulse. The light traveled through her veins, spreading down to her legs and arms, to her toes and fingertips. She looked like a pulsating orb, although, her brother knew better as he walked in.

Kol looked ragged with his hair spiked in different directions and dark shadows underneath his mint green eyes. Ever since his twin stupidly decided to save Wanda's twin brother, he hadn't gotten much sleep. He was too worried to even eat, having Steve or Natasha make him sit down and force a few overflowing bites down his throat.

He knew Kyla wouldn't want him worrying. She was twenty-three years old and was able to take care of herself. But she was still his little sister, even if she argued that it was only by six minutes.

Casting a glance at the dream monitor - a Stark invention - he noticed that she was dreaming about being in a field surrounded by beautiful, vibrant coloured flowers. The sun was shining, bouncing off of her softly curled, midnight brown hair, making it look three shades lighter. With a smile on her face, she ran towards the glistening blue river, dipping her slim feet into the cool water. Her wings furled close to her back and sides, the many shades of brown and black a stark contrast to her white gown.

Looking down at Kyla now, she looked nothing like the girl in the dream. This Kyla looked dull. No smile lite her face, showing off her bright, pristine blue-green eyes or her slightly slimmed cheek bones. Her hair didn't bounce with with shine as she ran or danced through the fields. If it wasn't for the constant beep of the heart monitor or the pulsating light that traveled throughout her body, Kol would have sworn she was dead.

Leaning down, he placed a loving kiss to her cool forehead, running a hand over the surface of her hair. With one last look, Kol exited the medical room, thanking the nurse on his way out.

With cool, calculated steps, he made his way to the training grounds, his hands itching to hit something as anger ate little by little at his calm demeanor. Kol never allowed his anger to control his actions, but he was growing restless just waiting for his sister to wake. He wanted to joke with her, tease her, and maybe even talk with her in a way only he and Steve could talk. Kyla was his go-to person if he ever needed help or advice, and, in some cases, a shoulder to lean on. She was his other-half, and one day, he was hoping he'd be able to allow someone to take her away and treat her with respect and give her the love she deserved. Only Kronos knew how much she earned it.

Changing into a pair of sweats and a dark t-shirt, Kol stepped up to a punching and threw a well delivered blow to the left side of the sand-filled bag. After a few dozen punches, Kol started to feel the sweat pouring down his back, between his black and white feathered wings, and forehead, but refused to stop until with one deathly in blow, put a hole in the side of the bag. Sand spilled from the bag and onto the the matted flooring of the training room, creating a mess in which he now had to clean.

With a grumble he stalked off to find a broom and dust pan, anger forgotten.

-×-X-×-

Pietro lay sprawled on the L-shaped couch in the lounge room. The TV showed a baseball game going on. He could care less about who was winning or what teams were playing. Pietro Maximoff was bored out of mind until his sister walked in.

Her hair was down in ironed curls, shining a vibrant red in the sunlight that cast through the large, wall windows. She walked with a purpose, her heels tapping intimidatingly against the marble flooring.

"Barton tells me you took his bow and cut the string," she started, looking accusingly at him with her hands on her hips.

Feigning surprise he jumped up and gasped. "What? And you think I would do it? Sister, you must be joking."

Wanda didn't look amused as she glared daggers at her troublesome twin. "Stark and the others were nice enough to allow us shelter, don't mess it up," she growled. "And make friends, or at least play nice."

With that, the Scarlet Witch turned around and sauntered her way out of the lounge room, leaving the Maximoff twin to ponder over her words.

 _Make friends? You've got to be joking._

The Maximoff twin could be friendly at times, but Barton had it coming.

Pietro scoffed and decided to try and talk to Kol, his saviors twin brother. He knew that Kol didn't like him, since he was the reason his sister was in a sleep like state. But she was still alive, not dead. What surprised him (and sort of creeped him out) was that each twin sported a pair of wings, both dark in colors and at least 20 feet wide in length. They looked strong, powerful enough to carry two people if needed. He didn't know much about them, but he was sure that they weren't for your every day milk run.

 _You could be dead if it wasn't for her,_ his mind pointed out, as if chastening him for being so careless as to at least visit the girl or bring her a thank you card. What Pietro couldn't understand was why the girl saved him in the first place. They were both strangers to each other.

He never understood woman.

-×-X-×-

Fury stood at the wall length window, the sun now setting over the horizon as Kol strolled in, whistling a mindless tune that he picked up from Steve. It was difficult at first, since Kronians from his home were the epitome of etiquette and sophistication. Of course, that didn't mean that he and his sister didn't run around the palace covered in hay and mud with their clothes ripped and tattered in several places.

Taking a seat at the small, round table, careful not to slam into his wings, Kol twiddled his fingers, a nervous habit he had. He wasn't always nervous, unlike his sister, who would be tugging at the long sleeves of her shirt, pulling them to cover her hands and aimlessly play with her hair, never making eye contact. She was more timid and shy, more polite and mature but could pull and fast one on you if you're not paying attention. Kyla had a very diverse personality much like himself.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Fury asked, turning to Kol, hands clasped behind his back.

Said prince sat idly in his seat, eyes locked on the directer.

"Well, I'll tell you," he started, pulling up a holographic screen and opening up video files and various articles. "This here is some of Jane Foster's work. She has been studying anomalies in the galaxy for quite some time and actually found your planet in which you came from."

Kol straightened in his seat, a whole new level of interest peaked at Fury's words. Seeming satisfied that he got the prince's attention, he continued.

"Thor managed to travel there for a few minutes before the air almost killed him. It was a toxin called-"

"Nothŕinl: a rare plant that grows in deep caves and can be highly toxic if ingested or deadly for that matter. There must have been an unknown cave or something that got destroyed," Kol cut in, eyes locked on the screen of his home planet.

It looked... dead. Piles of rubble and decayed corpses littered the grounds of the place he once called home. The image brought tears to his eyes that he quickly blinked away. Taking a deep breath, he scanned over the picture one last time, and he was glad that he did, because as soon as Fury was about to swipe to a new image, he stood abruptly.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, walking forward, zoomed in on the photo taken poorly by Thor.

There, in the corner, were 3 glowing, diamond shaped crystals. They were a mix of 4 colors; orange, blue, white, and green - they represented the four elements known to his people. But it couldn't be.

Inside those crystals were the very few survivors of The Great Death.

-×-X-×-

I had no idea what happened, but the next thing I knew I was having a nightmare. Images of my mother and father being slaughtered by murderous men and my people being slain by countless soldiers. All I could do was stand there, mouth gaped open like a fish with glistening tears streaming down my cheeks. There were burning houses and smoke threatened to choke me if the blood didn't. Then it changed so that I was at the battle in Sokovia.

It was the same. People were screaming, running for their lives with their children wrapped tightly in their arms. The robots had no mercy as they shot and maimed any living, breathing thing in sight. They were determined to bring this small town down, and the world with it.

The man Pietro lay on the ground, blood pouring from his bullet wounds in the chest. Then it was like I was experiencing everything in third person. Images flashed before me.

I saw my brother and I laughing as we raced down the many halls of the palace, our crowns held tightly in our hands. "Together forever," we said in unison as we lay in a wheat field. I thought about Wanda and Pietro and how it would feel if they lost one another. It would kill them like it would me or Kol. We were two halves of one whole.

"We were stuck together for two days, just waiting for that bomb to go off before anybody found us," Wanda's voice echoed.

And in a split second I shot myself into action, biting into to my wrist before placing it over Pietro's lips, forcing the blood down his throat before placing a hand on his chest, right above his heart. It beat softly underneath my palm, though it faltered just a bit. Rubbing my hands together, I felt power rush back and forth between my limbs, a bright, pulsating light beaming between my palms before I pushed into his chest. It sent a bright wave of light through his body. Several times I did this, causing his heart to beat rapidly before I leaned over and blew into his face.

I was preparing his body for the Life Ring I was about to give him. Everything had to be timed perfectly if I wanted this to work. I had to make sure Wanda got her brother back.

Reaching into my chest, I searched aimlessly for a Ring, trying to grasp one out of 4 that circled my heart. Grabbing a hold of a Ring, I jerked it from it's orbit. Searing pain erupted in my chest, causing me to cry out, but didn't cause me to falter as I brought the Ring down and pushed it into Pietro's chest. I coaxed it into an orbit around his heart before intertwining it with his own beating organ, coming one with his heart, mind, and soul.

With sigh I fell to the side, uncaring that my wings dug slightly into my back. Sweat dripped down my forehead as I panted from exertion before everything faded out.

-×-X-×-

Kol lay on his bed, the sounds of other's breathing in the other rooms were loud in his ears, too preoccupied with his own thoughts to reign in his heightened senses.

 _There are people still alive._

He couldn't believe it. He had to see for himself, to make sure the crystals were real because he knew that if this was some twisted joke he would surely kill whoever set it up. Kol wanted to tell his sister, to confide with her and tell her what he couldn't tell Fury.

If information like this got out people would want to go and try to capture the few remaining Kronians, like they did to him and Kyla.

Kol shivered as he remembered his time in the labs. The poking and the prodding, the loss of hope and motivation. The prince had never felt so hopeless, even when his home was being burnt to the ground. But he managed to find solace in his sister. Though her light dimmed, she still believed they'd get out. Well, that was until they tortured her.

It was supposed to make him angry, to get him to lose control so that they'd see the true extent to his powers. He got mad, like they expected, but didn't prepare to lose 6 scientists to his wrath.

He tried to ease the pain of her torture, to take away the stings and burns through their bond. When he saw her he nearly went off again. Kyla had bruises up and down her body with small cuts here and there. Her lip was split open and her right eye was swollen shut. She limped to him and buried her face into the crook of his neck. And that's when he saw the gashes from a whip they used on her and the flaming red marks on her neck from injections.

Devastated, Kol cried for his sister, even though she didn't. Even now, as he lay facing the ceiling, Kol felt hot tears prick at his eyes before falling silently down his tanned cheeks.

Princess Kyla was a fighter. She was braver than any soldier, and had a heart of pure gold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer:** _I do not own the Avengers or it's awesome/amazing characters._

 _6 months later..._

I groaned involuntarily, my muscles achy and stiff, feeling like they weigh a ton. My eyelids fluttered open, adjusting to the light before focusing on a tiny speck of dust that floated through the air. I smelt flowers and heard the humming of machines around me. Despite my haze, and the obvious pain in my chest and legs, as well as my entire body, I felt, oddly enough, alive.

Looking to my side, I focused in on the violet lilacs. On a card propped up by the base was a note that said:

 _I hope you get better. We still have to get you those gloves. -Tony_

"Kyla, you're awake," Natasha said, walking into the room. I smiled and sat up, ignoring my body's protests.

"I think I've slept long enough. How long has my body been in this state?" I asked.

Tasha hesitated, biting the inside of her cheek as she stood in front of me. "8 months."

And that's where everything seemed to speed up. Thought after thought, the worry and the guilt of putting Kol and Tony through all that pain of fear of losing me. If Kol was in my position, I'd cry myself to bed every night and... oh, god.

Kol.

"Where's my brother?" I asked, flipping the blankets off of me. With shaky legs I forced myself to stand and grab the nearby robe. "I need to see him."

"I'm afraid that you can't, he's not..." The redhead trailed off holding some piece of vital information back.

"He's not what, Tasha? Where's Kol?"

"Kol's not here, right now. Something happened and Fury sent him on a mission with Steve, Tony, Thor and Pietro. They should be back in a week or so. Okay? Just, please don't freak out. They're going to be fine," she soothed, running a hand over my hair, kind of like Kol did. She had sort of taken a liking to us when we first met her 5 years ago. At the time I was shy and introverted, with terrible, recurring nightmares so bad that Tony had to whip up some type of calming serum that tied to my body's everyday functions.

With several deep breaths, I opened my eyes and gave her a soft, understanding smile. "You're right. My brother can take care of himself. Sorry." It was half-assed but it was the best I could do. I never really liked touchy moments - they made me feel uncomfortable. Call me a Taurus, but I hate awkward situations.

"No problem. I feel the same way with Clint sometimes," she offers, giving me a pat on the lap before heading toward the door.

"Supper is in an hour. Your room is the same as you left it. And it's good to have you back, Ky," she adds before stepping out of the room and heading down the hall.

I plopped back on the bed, rubbing my eyes. Man, 8 months? That's crazy. Not uncommon, though. A soldier was in Repose for two years before he showed any signs of waking up, and even then it took a few more months for him to open his eyes. I at least wasn't as bad as that soldier. But he fought bravely and his wife was so happy she wept many tears

Forcing myself up, I redid the robe, making it didn't slip before running my hands through my dark locks. It felt oily and grimy, probably from the battle 8 months ago in Sokovia. I shivered as I remembered the pain of forcing the Life Ring out of my heart. It was like a white hot poker being seared through my very soul, and then some. Imagine a thousand hornets stinging you, never stopping, no slowing down, just a continuous rhythm.

But I saved someone, and it made me feel good to know I did something to stop someone from dying, even if that someone didn't really know me. Hell, he didn't have to.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair again, my wrist bones prominent. That's when I noticed the injection sites from a long time ago, the scars never fading. A shiver ran down my spine as my breathing quickened, my hands gripping the sheets as I tried to steer away from such horrible memories.

After what felt like a lifetime, I finally steeled myself and made my way out of the infirmary, ignoring the certain equipment and needles that haunted me, even the very smell of anesthetic. Breathing fresh air was like being reborn, and it felt nice, even if I was just heading to my room.

Closing the door behind me, I was relieved that I didn't run into anyone, for into wouldn't know how to act. People found me interesting, and enjoyed the way my wings looked on my back, the way they felt against their skin. Or maybe they enjoyed the feelings I seemed to emit: joy, security, innocence, and for those who had a more darker outlook, sadness. No matter what, I allowed others to feel whatever they wanted, and with a single touch I could take away your worry and pain, and replace it with relief and clarity. It was something everyone seeked. I helped Tony with his anxiety, even if he tried to tell me not to. It's not like I listen anyways.

I grabbed a towel from a drawer and went into the bathroom where I turned on the hot water and stepped in, loving how the warmth seeped into my muscles and helped them to relax. I held back a groan as I washed my body, wiping away the grit and dirt. I paid special attention to my wings, gently washing away all the muck.

After my shower I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of black leggings and a blue, long sleeve, v-neck, t-shirt. The cotton felt soft against my skin as I slipped it on, sliding my wings through the small slits on the back, before pulling on black ballet flats. I left my hair wet as I deemed myself presentable for dinner as I walked down the familiar hallways of Avengers Tower.

I smiled to myself, comfortable with the way I felt as I remembered my way around the building, only to remember the damage done when Thor brought the Vision to life. Ultimately, Thor had a child, and Ultron was the other maker. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I pushed a button that opened a door and entered the kitchen I loved.

At the island counter sat Natasha with none other than Wanda Maximoff. The Sokovian had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and wore a red tank top and jeans, her feet zipped up in knee high, leather boots. She was beautiful, but so was Tasha, with their flaming red hair.

During my first week at Tony's he had no idea what 16 year olds ate so he bought boxes of macaroni and cheese. I loved the cheesy goodness as soon as it touched my mouth and I was head over heels. It became an annual thing to eat the cheesy goodness every Wednesday once a month. It was simple, but it was a good simple.

I bounded over to a cupboard and got out a bowl and spoon, dishing myself out a heaping plate of cheesy mac. Digging through the fridge, I got a bottle of water and finally sat myself next to Tasha. She smiled and me, but I could feel the awkwardness.

So we ate in silence, with the occasional scrapes and clanks of our silverware. God, if you're there, please swallow me whole. I made no move to look at anyone except Tasha, who only sent me small, reassuring smiles once in a while. I noticed the tiwn eyeing my wings, shifting then and again, trying her hardest not to stare.

"So, how, uh, how are you feeling?" Wanda asked, the softness of her voice causing her accent to thicken.

I had no problem understanding it, though. German was a third language of mine that I aquired over my time in a labratory that had quite a few German speakers. They made me learn, punished me when I pronounced any word wrong or used any context wrong. I didn't hate the language, I actually found it intriguing, but I found myself flinching when Wanda spoke.

"I'm feeling quite well, thank you for asking. Just a little sore, is all," I add, chuckling quietly.

"Well, that's good," she commented. And then it was quiet, no one said anything. I made no eye contact, keeping my head low, my hands wringing over my wrists. It was a nervous habit, but it was better than me scratching at my arms till they bled. I still had scars from some scratches.

My palms began to sweat, so I rubbed them on my leggings, letting out a shaky breath. I hate the silence, just please let it end. Or say something. Anything.

"Nice night we're having," I blurted while looking outside. But at least it wasn't a blatant lie; the stars really were shining. I just wish I hadn't had said that.

"Uh, yeah, the stars are... nice," Wanda noticed, nodding slowly. I groaned inwardly, closing my eyes as I berated myself.

Tasha was radiating amusement as she bit the inside of her cheek. I sent a glare toward her, huffing as I took another bite of macaroni, ignoring the sliced hot dogs. Wanda seemed to feel slightly amused, but the unease she gave off made me feel quite bad. But there was something else: gratitude.

I jerked back, pushing the chair so that I slip off the stool and gather my plate, throwing the little leftovers I had. I grabbed another bottle of water before retiring to my room, not taking a glance at either of the woman.

When in my room I saw my figure in the window, pale and bony. My hair was dull, my skin chalky because I wasn't too tan to even look pale, so it settled in between. My body was bony and fragile, like I could break. And I hated it. But I knew that after a few weeks I'll be able to start training and get back into the field.

Laying down on my mattress inside my room, I noticed how everything was the same (almost), like nothing never changed. But if nothing ever changed, then why do I feel so different?

-×-X-×-

Kol fastened the mask onto his face, sliding the straps around his head to secure it. He made sure it wasn't going to slip off before turning around and checking to make sure everyone was ready.

Tony had on his suit, over the past 6 months Tony had made modifications to his suit that it could produce it's own oxygen without the actual need of a tank. Steve, Thor and Pietro had their own masks and oxygen tanks strapped on, ready to go.

With slight hesitation, Kol pressed a button and opened the hatch door, feeling the warm temperature seep into his bones. He felt a small jolt go through his body as he took a step and felt the soft dirt sink in at his weight. _It feels my presence_ , he thought. _A Kironian has returned._

Taking a few more steps ahead, he waited for the other's the exit the aircraft, tanks strapped their backs. When deemed that everyone was okay, he pulled out a homing device and tapped a few buttons, a holographic image creating a map.

"Okay, so it says here that the plants are located so where due east, about 15 miles from where I stand. I say we just look around and scout the area, in case there's a threat," Kol suggested, feeling put off, as if someone were watching them. _Moordins._

Moordins were awful, meat eating monsters and fed mainly off the Kironians. They craved blood and the soft tender of their flesh. If possible, some could have survived by hiding away in their dark, damp caves.

"Or," Tony cut in, hovering above the four, "I could go ahead myself and try and find the plant myself."

"That is not wise, Tony. There are threats still present, stronger than me myself. I can sense it in my blood," Kol put in, trying to persuade that multi-billionaire.

Tony pursed his lips, and without another word, flew ahead, but kept in sight. The Prince sighed in relief before walking, stepping over debris.

"What happened here?" Pietro asked, looking intently at the land before him.

"A war happened. It left his people dead, and caused him to flee his own home because the lust for power fogged minds, and drove this world into chaos," Thor said, disgusted. "They called it The Great Death."

Pietro didn't say anything, only stared on and grimaced as he saw a skeleton, the person's flesh completely decayed off the bone. He couldn't believe anyone could do this, and then he remembered what happened to him and Wanda, and his mood darkened into one of resentment. Yes, people could be cruel.

The team searched the place, looking for any signs that someone or something could still be alive and walking. Kol was anxious to see the crystal gems, wanting to see what was inside. It could be some of his people or a plant or an animal, anything really. And he wanted to make sure they didn't have to stay inside the tomb for long.

He felt a pang of regret for not staying a little longer and made sure his sister woke so she could come and see her home after many, many years. But Kol thought that maybe she didn't want to see the ruins of a once powerful kingdom, or the bodies, or the see the rolling clouds of poisonous fumes from Nothŕinl.

Steve let out a shaky breath, gaze locked on a pair of bodies with a small child wrapped up in between the two. Kol felt tears prick at his eyes, before it was replaced with a white hot glow that seeped into his bones, his anger getting the better of him once again. His fists clenched, teeth ground together, the power inside him building up before he let out an anguished yell and fell to his knees, a white ring emitting from his body and flew off in all directions, knocking anyone within a fifteen foot radius to their feet.

Steve rubbed his head, feeling dazed before he pushed himself to his feet. He was reminded of his time in war, all the death and carnage they left behind. Him and Kol related in so many ways. Not only were they thrown into a whole new world with high tech gadgets, but they were veterans of war, even if Kol was literally in a whole new world at the age of 6.

He rubbed a stray tear from his cheek, stealing his nerves. From where Steve stood, he could hear Kol muttering words in a different language. It was soft, with few hard vowels mixed in. The words rolled off his tongue with ease, soft and ethereal. It sent a warm sensation through his body, making him feel at peace with himself and the world around him.

" _And may they forever be watchful_ ," Kol finished, the last few words slipping from his mouth in almost a whisper.

A loud beep from his watch signaled that it was time to go, the setting of the sun proving as much as he called out, "let's head back for now, fill Fury in on the situation and maybe bring a couple scientists to get some samples."

Tony flew up, landing a few feet away. "Sounds good, prince. I just wanna see your throne or crown or whatever you called it."

Kol rolled his eyes, feeling slight of fence to Tony's words, but smiled anyways. "Yes, Stark, we'll find you your throne soon enough."

And with that they entered the aircraft and headed home, back to earth.

 **A/N:** _so I finished the 2nd, chapter after like a millennium. I apologize for that. But the school year is almost over and I will be able to do whatever I want whenever I want. If you have any questions please feel free to pm me or review, I will answer to the best of my ability._

 _Not a lot of Kyla and Pietro action, but there will be in the next chapter, I think. I dunno, it really depends on what I want to write. Maybe the chapter after the next chapter._

 _And special thanks to those who favorited or followed. It means a lot to me._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _Okay, so this chapter is way overdue. But I am on vacation with my tribe right now, and I might I say that I am having fun. I found time to write this out, though, which I am glad for. Anyways, enjoy._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Avengers, only my OC's._

I didn't know when my brother would get back, but guessing by what Tasha said, he should be back soon. I worried for him, he was the only one I had left of my home, my family. It scared me to death that I could lose him within minutes, and if I wasn't there, I wouldn't be able to save him. Sometimes, I fantasized about tying him up just so he wouldn't hurt himself. Of course, I knew I wouldn't do it, but it was just a thought - a very hilarious thought, but serious, nonetheless.

The clock read 5:58 P.M.. I slept okay considering I woke up after 8 months of rejuvenation. But I had dream, where I died, and no one cared. I was dying, my brother was very much alive, but instead of just him, I saw the whole team, even Wanda and Pietro. They looked at me with such disdain, like my very existence was as putrid as the sight of a murderer. It hurt like a sword to the heart, the double bladed sides slicing through my very soul. They were all I had and they just spat on me like I was garbage.

I remember waking up in a cold sweat, my heart pounding, threatening to burst from my chest as I breathed in and out. It wasn't the first time I woke up from a bad dream, the only difference was that Kol or Tony weren't there to comfort me. I didn't mind though, sometimes I wished they weren't so suffocating, to give me some space. But it was nice to have someone care after what Kol and I went through. Tony really helped us after he saved us from the Facility.

We used to be so reserved, so scared of everything around us, that if we did one thing wrong, we would be thrown back onto an operating table, strapped down for another series of tests and needles. After months of therapy and reassurance, we began to go out more, talk louder and laugh at jokes. We began to go on missions with Tony and help him with pieces of his work, thus, allowing us to learn about his world's high tech gadgetry. It was refreshing and now I was able to understand what Tony raved on about. All except basic social skills.

I was never meant to be a talker. I was lucky enough to get Tasha and the rest of the team. But at least we all had one thing in common; we all so broken and fucked up. It didn't matter how you looked at it. We went through hard times. We lost people, we were pushed to our limits both physically, emotionally, and mentally. At times we broke down, and sometimes the other's didn't see, but there was something inside that kept us going and that is why we are here. That is why we help those who need helping, to protect those so that they won't feel what we felt. It hurt, but this was something we got to live through each day. And I was happy to put others before me, because I valued innocence.

My eyes caught sight of a hovering aircraft in my peripheral vision, causing me to snap my head to wide as I set down my book and moved to my window to peer at the familiar ship. Inside, I felt a slight jolt of relief and happiness. Not only were these emotions mine, but they were my brother's as well. I jumped up and changed out of my pyjamas, throwing on a blue shirt and a pair of leggings, my heart thumping loudly in my chest.

 _Kol was back, Tony was, Thor was back. Steve! They were all back_.

I ran down the hallways, passing some hand selected guards that Tony thought looked "dangerous yet fun." They waved and gave small greetings. I didn't say anything as I passed through the moving door, the door sliding behind me and hissing shut. 5 figures stood on the platform, a tank and mask in hand as assistants moved to take them away.

Kol stood tall, his dark hair disheveled as talked with Tony and Thor, his hands moving. His 22 foot wings were folded tightly against his back, his brown feathers ruffled as the wind blew . Tasha stood near Steve. Wanda was hugging her brother, who looked just as tired as everyone else. They talked rapidly in German, making me wince as I walked to Kol. My brother turned and his eyes grew wide, shining with unshed tears.

"Kyla," he muttered, bringing me into a bone crushing hug. " _Don't you ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me?_ "

" _Yeah, I hear you. I'm just so happy to see you_ ," I whispered, my voice thick as I fought off the onslaught of tears.

Tony wrapped his arms around the second Kol let me go. "You scared the hell out of us, Ky."

I chuckled as he gave me a noogie, causing me to cry out in protest as I swiped irritably at his hand. "Tony, stop." Steve was chuckling as he came over and spun me around, growling playfully as he pushed me lightly on my arm.

"You gave us one hell of scare, alien. What the heck did you think you were doing?" He asked, crossing his big arms. Thor came over and took my hand, giving it a small kiss.

"I hope you have rested well, _princess._ We have all been worried sick awaiting your recovery," he smiled that big goofy smile, and I laughed as I jumped into his arms.

"It seems I gave everyone a scare. But I promise I won't do anything like that ever again," I said. Although it was an empty promise, they all didn't care as they moved into the living room where we all sat down and talked for awhile, catching up and bringing me up to date.

It turns out that Wanda and Pietro were part of the team, and I profusely congratulated them on such an achievement. I made an effort not to make eye contact with the silver haired German who seemed to glance at me at the corner of his eyes. I shifted uncomfortably, but ignored his curious glances as I laughed and joked with my family. It was nice, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

Later that evening around 8 o'clock, everyone retired to their rooms to sleep after they ate supper at the large table in the dining room. Pietro couldn't help but keep glancing at the dark haired brunette who had her head thrown back, a loud laugh escaping past her pale pink lips, her eyes crinkled at the corners.

This was the girl who saved his life. Just like her brother she had these large, strong wings that were dark shades of brown with spots of blue and green that glinted when the light hit just right. Her eyes were very much different from the color of her brother mint green eyes. Kyla's were a medium violet color with specks of brown. It was truly astonishing.

He didn't know how to feel about the girl that saved him. Every day he looked at the round scars on his chest where the bullets hit him. They were constant reminder that he could've died if it wasn't for this girl, this woman, who so selflessly gave him one of her lives. He didn't know anything about her or her people, but Kol and the others put in that to give one a life, is to rip their very soul apart. That's why it took her 8 months to heal and rejuvenate.

All it took for Pietro to recover was 3 months, and although he knew he should visit, he didn't because he felt slightly guilty. He wouldn't ever admit it to himself, but he knew somewhere inside him that he owed this girl his life.

* * *

I couldn't help but stay awake that night, thinking about Pietro. Earlier, when I was taking a shower, I tried to pronounce his name, which proved to be a difficult task. I growled in frustration, and tried to think of a way to try and make up a name for him. I threw the name "Quicksilver" out because I thought that it would be rude.

With a sigh I got up and out of bed, careful not to wake Kol who slept on his belly, his face in a pillow. The cloth muffled his loud snores which would have kept me awake anyways. I stepped out into the hallways, my basketball shorts and t-shirt served as proper sleeping clothes as I made my way into the kitchen.

I thought better of turning on the lights, thinking that I could wake someone, so I kept my movements light and dug in the fridge for a bottle of water. The room was lightly lit by a small light on the wall above the stove. My heightened eyesight allowed me to move without much light, anyways. I picked up nothing but the soft snores of everyone around me in Avenger Tower.

Taking a sip of water I dug in a cupboard for crackers. When I found them I ripped open the packet and took a couple, chewing them slowly. I guess I so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice the silver haired man until he abruptly turned on the lights and said, "what are you doing?"

Now, with my past experience with people with German accents, you can tell how I took the sneak attack. I jumped and covered my mouth to muffle my scream, dropping my water as I whipped around, my eyes painfully adjusting to the bright light. My gaze settled on the Maximoff twin, his hair ruffled from sleep as he moved across the floor and picked up my half full water bottle.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I could not answer at the moment, my heart was still racing and my mouth was dry as hell. I tried not to cry, but soon enough I found myself rubbing at my eyes, turning around to hide my tears.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy," I chuckled, sniffling. "You just scared the hell out of me, is all."

"I did not mean to scare you. I just heard someone and I came to check it out," he said. He laughed lightly before taking a cracker himself and popped it in his mouth.

I heaved out a shaky breath, my tears now under control as I grabbed my water bottle from him and made my way back to the door to go back to my room. He made no move to follow me or in the least try to talk to me, which was good since I didn't feel like talking.

When I got back to my room I climbed back into bed and threw the sheets over me, feeling worse than before as I closed my eyes and drifted off the sleep.

The next day, when I woke up, I found Kol gone. I yawned, stretching until my back popped. With a groan I shuffled my way into the bathroom and washed my face before brushing my teeth. Dark circles were under my eyes, my bones still prominent from months of not eating. Weird. I thought I was supposed to rejuvenate, not lose weight. Heh, I rhymed.

I threw on a pair of leggings and a white, short sleeved dress shirt. I left my hair down in messy curls before slipping on a pair of flats, making my way down to the dining hall for breakfast which smelt delicious as I stepped into the kitchen.

Wanda stood at the stove with my brother Kol who were both talking and laughing, flipping pancakes and eggs. Steve sat at the table with a cup of coffee and newspaper. Tony was propped against the counter sipping a cup of coffee as well as Tasha. Pietro drank a cup of tea or something as he talked with his sister and my brother. All were dressed for the day.

I suddenly felt bad for leaving Pietro so rudely. He was being nice and I just shot him down. Sighing, I moved to sit next to Steve who looked down at me as I propped my chin on my crossed arms.

"Long night?" He asked, sipping his coffee as he looked amusingly at me.

I shot him a glare before shrugging. "Nothing I can't handle."

" _Good morning, Kyla,"_ Kol called from the stove. I smiled back.

" _Morning, brother_ ," I called back, yawning.

I placed my head back on the table, closing my eyes as I tried to catch a few Z's before a plate was put down in front of me startling me enough that I nearly fell out of my chair. Tony chuckled and ruffled my already messed up hair.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. Sleep well?"

I glanced up at the billionaire, almost glaringly. "What do you think?"

"Yeesh, that bad?"

I shrugged and took a bite of bacon, savoring the taste. Pietro took a seat across from, next to his sister as he spoke profusely in German with the red head. My brother sat next to Steve, conversing with him about God knows what as Tony grabbed a plate of food before heading off to his lab. Tasha did too, only she went to her room, but not before getting everyone with a "good morning."

Breakfast went by pretty slow since I had no one to talk to but I didn't mind in the slightest as I made my way to Tony's lab. He stood in front of a holographic image, which he hurriedly closed as soon as he saw me. I didn't get a chance to look at the picture, sadly.

"What's up, buttercup? You plan on getting back into the old training?" He asked.

"What's with the nicknames?" I peer at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject," he reprimanded.

I rolled my eyes and sat at a spinning chair, pushing myself around and around. "Well, yeah, I guess so. Maybe tomorrow or later today. To be honest, I don't know."

I wanted to start training, gain my strength so that I could go back on my missions. My wings were weak and I felt bony. Maybe Steve could help me workout, or maybe Kol could help me with work my wings back up. So many things and I couldn't pace my mind.

My nerves were on edge, and I didn't know why. Pietro hadn't made a move to talk to me again since last night and I was reluctant to talk to him, too. I didn't know what I expected from him, I mean, he was a guy. Guy's in this time and place were a little more rude and it was rare to find nice one's like that one's back home when my planet was still alive and beautiful.

I felt like how I was 6 years ago when Tony had brought me and my brother into his home. I didn't know how to act or what to do. It made me so vulnerable, and I tried to keep up but after 8 months I felt so lost. I didn't know what to ask or what was going on. Kol acted like a friend toward Pietro and Wanda and I didn't feel like intruding on anything. He finally made friends other than Clint and Steve and Thor. It made me happy.

Kol was always more charismatic than I, always making friends when we were little. Even after the horrors we've through, he can still laugh and joke around. I know he thinks about it, I can feel it every day when I wake up. He still feels the fear and the pain, and that one day _he_ could find us and take us back for more excruciating tests and serums. We both still had nightmares.

Every day I wonder if we're ever going to forget, but by the end of the day I know that we will always remember our time at the Facility.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: abuse.**_

 _15 years earlier..._

Two blazing balls of light shot through the sky, one violet, the other a bluish green. They sped towards earth at breakneck speed, entering the atmosphere with a resounding boom. The air heating up around the two brightly colored forms before they gave way to show two young children.

One was a boy dressed in a tunic and jerkin, the other was a girl dressed in a dress, their clothes made with the finest material. In their hair were small gems woven into the strands, while a white, sparkling paint colored their temples and forhead in swirls and shapes. Though their faces were dirty, they looked regal as they plummeted towards earth, orange flames licking around them before they made contanct with the earth, shaking the grounds.

And there they lay, many trees surrounding them, only they were blown over from the force of their impact. A storm raged, blowing down sheets of ice as lightening flashed through the sky, lighting up the sky with a _crack!_ Before everything slowed and gave way to clear skies and silence.

The girl stirred slightly, groaning as she struggled to get up from the rubble. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders in waves, the gems coming out. She moved over the mounds of dirt and rocks, scraping her hands and knees tripping over her dress. By the time she made it out of the ditch, her dress dirty and ripped, her knuckles bleeding and she looked dirty, with patches of dirt smudges.

She looked back down to see her brother still laying there, unconscious. With a groan she picked up a rock and tossed it at him, the rock hitting his belly before it rolled off. He twitched, jerking lightly.

"Kol, _get up_!" She exclaimed, huffing out a breath in irritation. Not wanting to climb back into the hole, she looked around her on the ground before spotting a large stick.

She shook out her 3 foot wing-span, feeling slightly sore before grasping the piece of wood in her hands and swinging it down into the ditch, poking her brother in the side with the end of it. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

" _What do you want?_ " He asked, rubbing at his eyes before he focused on his surroundings.

" _We're in the forest, brother, but I don't remember these parts, and the air is thicker. Do you remember anything?_ " She rushed out, feeling panicked.

Kol got up and quickly scrambled up the side of ditch, coming to stand near his sister. " _No, yes, maybye. It's all kind of fuzzy. All I remember is the-_ "

" _War,_ " she cut him off, feeling tears prick at her eyes. " _I want momma and papa_ ," she sniffed, rubbing her eyes, only to have her twin quickly swipe the tears that ran down her cheeks.

" _Don't cry. Remember what father said?_ "

She nodded, straightening her shoulders as she looked up at her brother. " _Soldiers never cry, for if they should, they are only allowing others to see them weak, and destroy them._ "

Kol smiled gently at Kyla, feeling a sense of pride swell in his chest before taking her hand in his. They only had each other now, that much he knew as he looked at the stars. He did not know these stars, and the air smelt strongly of unrecognizable fumes and the air felt thicker somehow.

A howl split through the night, causing the pair to jump and shift around. " _Was that a Direwolf?_ " Kyla asked, clutching her brothers hand tightly, her heart racing.

" _I don't think so. Their howls are much more-_ " he didn't get to finish before he felt a prick in his neck, his hand flying up to clutch at his side.

Kyla snatched her hand up too, feeling dizzy as men rushed around them, a bag slipping over her head before she fell into a deep sleep.

 _2 years later..._

Kyla sat in the small reclined chair, her hands and legs strapped down by leather cuffs, holding her in place. She knew the drill. Keep quiet and no harm will come to her, or her brother.

Already her arms were littered with small, round scars from injection sites. Her body was nothing but bones from famine, her veins visible for all eyes to see. They all saw, they all saw clearly, but no one really cared.

"How do you feel?" Dr. Carrock asked, a clip board in hand. He had just injected her brothers blood in her that was twisted with some sort of toxin, seeing if it effected her.

"I feel... stiff, sore, but other then that, fine," she asnwered, keeping her reply short.

The scientist nodded, seeming satisfied before he looked into a microscope, only to pull back in surprise. "Amazing," he muttered, doing a double take before writing furiously on a piece of paper, recording his findings.

"Subject 4683 has been given blood. The serum seems to bond with her tissue," he whispered to himself. With her enhanced hearing, she could make out every word he was muttering.

"You are truly a remarkable girl. It's a shame you won't tell us anything though, maybe with enough pressure, we could gain more information on your 'kind'," he told her, coming to sit in front of her. "Your brother has been demanding to see you. We have been tracking your brain waves and it seems it has momentary delta waves, to which happens every time one you is frightened or in pain. Which makes me wonder if you are somehow connected."

Kyla looks at him with her violet eyes, wondering what delta meant. "We are twins, of course we're connected."

He sighs in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I meant on a deeper level, you little runt. No matter, we'll just explore deeper. Maybe even..." he trailed off before he left the room in a hurry, leaving the Kironion by herself, still strapped down in the chair.

The girl delved into her head, feeling, searching for her brother through the many emotions within the premises, finally locking onto his. He was in pain, crying out in agony. She felt tears prick at her eyes as images flashed through his mind. Focusing deeply on only him, she took away some of his pain, allowing his emotions to become her own.

He didn't like it, always made her promise not to do it, but in the end she always disobeyed. She loved her brother as the stream of memories flowed into her mind, causing more little memories to flow from her eyes and down her cheeks.

 _9 years later..._

Kyla leaned over, her hands bound in front of her as Kol looked from behind a single sheet of bullet proof glass. He looked at her in horror, tears in his eyes as the whip was brought down once again, blood running down her back. Her face was puffed up, her lip bleeding, blood oozing from her right eyebrow. Everything just hurt.

She cried out, writhing in pain as he brought the whip down again. "Please, stop!" She wailed, only to cry out again. Her wings were gripped by a vice on either side her, giving them access to her skin.

Kyla wanted her mother with her, or her older brother and sister. The memories came back every night of the day her people were attacked, and every night she woke up in a cold sweat, crying, alone with no one to comfort her. She was slowly losing her mind, but she was brought back by her brother who always spent his free hour with her. He'd tell her that he would get her out, get both of them out.

Suddenly she was released, her bloodied wrists freed from the cuffs. Her wings were let loose, coming to rub against her raw back, but ignored the feeling as she was roughly taken by her hair and led to her brother, only to be thrown down. Kol caught her, taking his sister into her arms as she cried, sobbing into his shirt.

They got their results, satisfied yet unhappy as 6 bodies littered the floor, their blood splattering the white walls. He just held her, brushing her hair through his fingers. Kyla clutched his shirt, feeling so empty, so lost.

Together they slept in that one room, uncaring of the dead bodies dressed in lab coats and scrubs. As long as they had each other.

Who would've thought a fragile race could be so violent? So cruel? And all it was for was research.

A/N: _This chapter is a little short, and sort of dark. And also I was wondering if anyone would want to make up a character, possibly send in a description of a girl because I want to give my character Kol a love interest. I mean, he can't spend 8 months doing nothing, right?_

 _As soon as I get a description of a character I will post the next chapter which is written out but has a chunk left out because of Kol. I would love to get that portion written out as soon as possible._

 _So, PM me or review with a character description ( it can be you, or some made up person, doesn't matter)._

 _And a shout out to_ **Little Bucky** _for reviewing. I'm glad you like Kyla. She's like me, in a way, but is a little more spiced up._

 _Thanks for the follows and favorites, I appreciate it. And also, please send in a description or I'll be forced to ask my sisters and to be honest I really don't want to because she will want her character to have crazy hair or something, and it'll be hectic._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _I sadly do not own the Avengers._

A week has passed since my brother returned from his "mission." It irks me that he still hasn't told me a thing about his little expedition with Tony, Thor, Steve, and Pietro. And it still irked how I still can't pronounce his name correctly to save my damn life. My brother tries to help, going as far as to break it down in writing like: Pee-eh-troh. It pissed me off to no end, and everyone knows. Well, all but Pietro. Wanda knows, and all she does is laugh at me behind her hand as she tries to stifle her giggles.

Pietro and I still haven't talked since the night he almost gave me a heart attack. I was never one to pursue anybody, or anything, if it wasn't important. But I found myself wanting to apologize and explain why I almost broke down, but my stubborn ass wouldn't allow it and I always found myself sitting laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

I found myself conversing with Steve, and sometimes he'd help me train with a punching bag. He would hold it tight in his hands, shielded by the black bag, as I punched the heck out of it. By the end of each session I would have a new set of red marks and small cuts on my knuckles. On my own time, I did push-ups and sit ups, always out of breath before I reached 50. Tasha helped me with my stretches, having me do basic handstands and cart wheels. It sucked, but I needed to get back into my old self.

"Hola, princesa," Tony greeted me, smirking as I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Since when did you learn spanish?" I inquired. I sat on the couch in the large living space, the large windows letting in huge amounts of light, allowing me to read.

"I didn't, but I have heard those words before, and I found it terribly fitting, just for you," he tapped my nose with his index finger before plopping down beside me. "Anyways, I came to ask you if you wanted to come with me to visit everyone at the new base."

"What new base?" I have never heard of this "new base." Why did no one tell me? And at least now I know why I couldn't find anyone. I was stupidly wandering around the place, wondering if we they playing some sort of game. A game where everyone avoided me. It's sort of happened before.

Tony looked surprised as well. "Looks like someone got left out," he chuckled, smirking. He quickly lost the smirk as I glared daggers at him, my arms crossed over my chest.

"I want to come," I answered quickly, feeling irritated that no one had bothered to bring up anything about the new Avengers Facility. Like, what the heck?

Tony clapped his hands together. "Good. Now, get dressed. Everyone already left and we leave in a half hour. Meet me down in the garage."

With that, he left, whistling a mindless tune as he sauntered out of the ridiculously large room and down the hallway. I huffed out through my nose, suddenly feeling lazy. But I pushed past it and got up, pulling my hair up into a ponytail. Going to my room, I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top, and a cream colored cardigan, minding my wings. Pulling on a pair of brown leather boots, I tied the laces.

When I entered the elevator, a pair of guards on either side of me, dress in black, I pushed the button for the garage, trying not to notice how one guards eyed me, his eyes running down my body, then landed on the large bulges on my back, tips of feathers poking from my underneath my cardigan.

I always felt the need to hide my wings, as if they were something I shouldn't publicly show. Unlike my brother, I didn't want people to notice that I was more different than I already was, physically and mentally. Back home, a lot of the nobles showcased their wings. They lathered them in oils and had them rid of any broken or molten feathers, making them shiny and luxurious. But they had to be strong, too. Some men could carry as much as 8 people, but my father could carry 14. They were so big and bulky that they dragged behind him.

When the elevator dinged, the two men exited, but the one that was eyeing shot me a wink before the doors closed and I sighed in relief, finally able to relax. I exited the small metal box and stepped into the garage, many cars and automobiles lined up in rows.

Tony stood next to a black Lamborghini, a pair of shades covering his eyes as he looked down at his phone before he slipped it in his pocket and looked up at me.

I struggled to climb into the car, the door proving to be more tedious than it let on. But after a few attempts (try like 7), I finally managed to seat myself in the leather seat and brought it down with a _slam._ Tony glanced amusedly at me but said nothing as he started the car and pulled out of the garage.

"So have you had a chance to talk to Speedy, yet?" He asked.

My brows furrowed. "No. And you know that, too. I can't even say his name," I grumbled, before I snapped my head towards him. "Why do you care?"

Tony fainted hurt as he kept his gaze towards the road, or at least I think he did. I couldn't tell because of the dark shades he wore, which looked really cool if I do say so myself. I need to get myself a pair.

"I am hurt that you would think I was up to something. Have I not proven to you that I am completely capable of caring about your social life?" He asked. I could only stare holes into the side of his head, my arms crossed, giving him a look that said "cut the crap."

He didn't say anything, but he knew I'd try and get information out him, one way or another. Tony was always pulling stuff on me. Once, he through me as surprise party, which ended in me throwing everyone out because someone called me naive. It wasn't the first someone called me that, but the first ended with 5 broken bones and a busted nose because he wrote in an article that I was naive, and innocent, a double blow. I was 17 at the time, and I still didn't understand the rules of social media.

"Where's Bruce?" I blurted out. I didn't know what came over me, but I noticed a day ago that I didn't see the shyly reserved, radiation scientist anywhere. Bruce didn't have any friends, other than the team. A harsh truth, but a truth nonetheless.

Tony stiffened, causing me to stiffen as well. Something happened. The billionaire sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "You'll find out later. Right now, I want to focus on getting to the facility."

I cringed at the word, my heart beating faster before it calmed back down it's regular beating. Tony shot me a small apologetic smile, before looking ahead ahead making a turn onto a cobblestone pathway. Trees lined the road on either side, indicating that the new headquarters was out in the middle of woods. Weird. But cool.

Behind a few trees I could make out a large building, which only proved to be much larger when we came around the bend and I got a full on view of the new base. Holy poo.

Tony pulled in and we both climbed out the car, to which I nearly fell flat on my face, causing to stifle a laugh before we walked through a set of double doors.

Inside was large and spacious though, everything was a bland grey, but it was nice. The floors shined and a couple milled around with various pieces of paper in hand, their expensive shoes tapping loudly against the linoleum.

"It's so quiet," I answered lowly, afraid that if I talked to loudly an alarm would sound. It's happened before, but gladly I didn't set it off. _Cough,_ Kol, _cough._

"Yeah, well, everyone's just shy. Am I right, Francis?" Tony pointed at a man who looked up with confusion written all over his face before he shook his head, deciding that he didn't have time for foolish antics put on by Tony Stark. That, or he was offended that he got his name wrong, even with the name tag pinned the lapel of his coat that clearly said "Gerrard."

"See what I'm talking about?" He shook his head and strutted his way down the long entrance, taking a couple turns as I followed after him, having to stop for a second or two to admire the architecture of the building.

We walked through a threshold and into what looked like a huge training room. My brother was standing in the middle of the matts, a white blur running circles around him. Kol looked annoyed before he stuck out his foot, but the blur moved away and stood a few feet away, breathing heavily.

"Road runner, Gemini, where is everybody?" Tony questioned. Where did he come up with these nicknames? Wait, this is Tony.

"They went to have lunch in the cafeteria. Pietro and I decided to hang back and get in a little more practice," Kol explainee, breathing heavily with sweat dripping from his forhead. I groaned. How come I couldn't say his name, by everyone else could?

Tony shot me a knowing smirk before walking away without another word. Where the heck was he going? With huff I shot my brother a glare. _We'll talk later._

He nodded before he signaled for Pietro to follow him so they could get changed into fresh clothes. Since I didn't know where the cafeteria was, and Tony was long gone, I was forced to wait to wait for the two men. Together they walked out, laughing about something, to which I wanted to know but didn't question anything.

"Ready?" I asked both of them.

"Yep," Kol hummed, giving me a kiss on the forehead. Pietro glanced at us before walking beside me as Kol lead the way out of the training room and towards the lunch room. I memorized the turns and twists we took, deciding that if I was ever hungry - like right now, for instance - I could make my way down and grab some pizza or maybe a sandwich.

As if it knew, my stomach growled loudly, and both men stopped to stare at me with raised eyebrows, but didn't say anything. I cleared my throat and sent them both a sheepish grin before pointing awkwardly ahead, as if to say "carry on, don't mind me and my belly."

We entered the cafeteria and I was already piling my tray with food. I grabbed a bottle of water and went to sit next to Steve, who sat next to the Vision, who sat by Wanda, to which Pietro sat down next to, and my brother came to sit next to me. Tony wasn't here, which made me wonder where the hell he was.

"Tony is busy at momemt. Said it was something important," Wanda said. I sent a smile toward the girl, but silently chastened her in my head that mind reading was impolite. She only smirked before continuing her conversation with Vision.

Turning back to my food I picked up a fry and popped it in my mouth. Suddenly, a hand shot out and took a handful of my fries, and the action distracted me enough that another hand took more of my fries. I glared at Kol, then at Pietro who sat there with a shit eating grin as he chewed on my fries. Deciding to let it go I reached for another fry, only to see all of my potatoes gone.

I huffed out a half yell, half shriek and crumpled up the paper bowl, only to throw it at the silver haired blonde. Everyone started to laugh, only Pietro didn't find it funny.

"If there's one thing to know about Ky, is that you don't take her food," Steve chuckled, a bottle of water in hand, taking a sip.

I saved this jerks life, and already I was starting to regret - shut up. I don't regret saving his life, how could I think of something so heinous? Man, I woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out to no one in particular, suddenly feeling sad. Standing up, I left the table and everyone at it behind, walking toward the exit.

Where was Bruce? Was he okay? Why was no one filling me in on anything? Why can't I just forget about everything? Why can't I- why can't.

I plopped down on the floor in a secluded place of the base, or at least in hoped. I didn't want anyone to see me break down as I tried to breath, my thoughts racing a million miles, only to stop as everything just went blank.

I was scared. That's how I felt. But I didn't know what I was scared of, or maybe I was scared of so many things that I couldn't make out my fears.

 _"I saw what they did to you..."_

Only 4 people knew exactly what happened to me in The Facility. One was dead, one was there with, the third was told, and the fourth looked inside my head. But only one knew all of my fears, and that was Wanda. She just- she. How could anyone look into a person's head and pick the worst, most fearful memory,and use it against them? Why would anyone do that?

Just shut up!

My hands scratched at my face, clutched and pulled painfully at my hair, scraping the scalp. Tears streamed down my cheeks, which only seemed to burn as they trailed into my tanktop, soaking the fabric. God, I can't breath.

Hands pulled at my arms, locking them in front of my. The other free limb stroked at my hair, smoothing the strands. I looked at their face, their lips moving, but their words were muffled, like I was dunked underwater.

"They were cut down," I muttered mindlessly. "Why would they do that? Why couldn't I save anyone? Selfish, selfish." Why...?

Their arms encircled me and I turned my head into their chest and cried. And cried. My mind leveled out and I was able to comprehend everything. There shirt was smooth against my cheek, only now it was wet due to my tears. Memories, I liked to call them.

Their hand rubbed circles in my back, lulling me into a safety net as I calmed down, my eyes now sore, my breaths coming in small hiccups.

"You are not selfish. You are far from it," they told me. I looked up and noticed the silver hair and blue eyes, the dark scruff on his cheeks.

"I can't even say your name," I whispered, suddenly feeling foolish as I scrambled out of his grasp. "I'm sorry about your shirt. I just- I was-" I cleared my throat and stood, wiping away any left over memories.

Squaring my shoulders and clearing my throat, I looked down at the floor, my feet shifting. "I'm sorry about shirt, I'll get you new one. And I'm sorry you had to deal with that, it was a silly slip up, it won't happen again."

Pietro looked at me with a melancholy smile, his eyes scanning over my features. "Everyone breaks down." With that he left me standing there, speechless.

A wave of embarrassment washed over me and I found myself calling me any possible name like fool, _klithni -_ anything. Heaving out a sigh I looked around and groaned when I didn't recognize the room, or how I even got there.

 _Oh, crap._

A/N: _I tried to make this chapter longer than the last one to make up for it. Hopefully I did alright._

 _If none of you understood what was going on in the last bit, Kyla was having a panic attack. It's sort of scary when it first happened to me because I didn't have anyone with me and I thought I was going crazy._

 _This doesn't mean that Pietro and Kyla are gonna be all friends or anything just yet. Ky doesn't like to talk about her feelings, but likes to listen to others. And last chapter was just to fill in a little bit on what happened to them. I admit, it was really weak, and I'm thinking about re-writing it._

 _I still haven't got any descriptions but that's okay. I think I'll use my sister as a character. Kol's love interest will be in the next chapter, hopefully. It depends on what I want to happen._

 _Also, Pietro and Ky are gonna slowly develop feelings, so basically a slow burn, or as slow as it can get. Ky isn't one to open up that quick, she's more reclined to just a couple friends or so. But Wanda and Ky will become friends, in time._

 _Anyways, thank for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I found my brother at a small café a couple blocks down from the tower, and I made my way to the table he sat at, shuffling around the tables. I was almost there when I saw a girl sit down across from him.

Oh, he has a friend.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips, smiling as she pulled back.

A really good friend.

My brows furrowed and I watched from a distance, making sure to keep hidden. He reached across the table, taking a hold of the girl's hand. She had hazel brown hair and bright blue eyes, with small dimples at the side of her mouth whenever she smiled. She said something and he laughed, throwing his head back. He was happy, I could feel it. Joy. Peace.

Kol's a big boy, he can take care of himself. But why didn't he tell me? Shaking my head, I stormed out of the café and headed the opposite direction of the Tower. My wings twitched, but I kept them down before I accidentally creeped everyone out.

Walking into a store, I decided to repay Pietro and finally buy him a shirt. Searching through many, many, many rack of men's shirt, I finally found a black t-shirt that said "JUST DO IT" in big, blue letters. After purchasing the shirt I decided to walk around a bit more, mid day finally sinking into the early evenings. Couples walked past, hand in hand, or either with the man's arm thrown over the woman's shoulder.

I never really got the chance to date, mostly because I never bothered to let anyone in. When I turned 19, a guy that I was friends with told me he liked for some time now. I completely flipped and I told him I didn't like him that way. Of course, we stayed friends, but he kept on bugging me. He sent me texts that said "let's hang out, me and you", or something like "I care about you." It freaked me out. So I blew up, and told him to never bother me again. I never knew what happened to himafter all of that, but I felt better without having him send me weird texts like that anymore.

"Mommy, my balloon!" A little girl exclaimed, pointing her tiny finger up at the red ball that was slowly floating away into the night sky.

"Aw, honey. Maybe you shouldn't have let it go," the mother said, pulling her little girl along. My heart softened at the sight and I decided to take off my sweater, unfurl my wings and jump into the air, careful not to hit anyone with my wings.

The wind billowed out and caused people's hair to whip around, some hats were lost but I didn't pay any mind to them as I grasped the string in my hand and landed in the small circle left by people who looked at me with astonishment.

"Woah," the little girl mumbled, taking the balloon.

"What's your name, little one?" I asked, bending down to her level.

"Kassidy," she gushed, burying into her mother's side. Her blonde hair was curled into tight ringlets around her head, her green eyes shining brightly.

"That's a very pretty name. Mines Kyla," I told her, holding out my hand. She took it and gave it a timid shake.

"Can I touch you wings?" She asked quietly. Her mother chastened her but I held up a hand and extended my wing out towards Kassidy who rushed from her mother's side to mine, her small hand running over the smooth feathers.

"Pretty," she whispered, scratching between the feathers which made me smile at how nice it felt.

Soon her mother took her daughter's hand and I was forced to say goodbye to Kassidy and her red balloon. I bid the duo a farewell and picked up my bag as well as my sweater, slipping on the material, recovered the wings.

I took my time going back to the Tower, wanting to enjoy the bright lights of the city. It was getting chiller, winter fast approaching and I couldn't help the joy that filled my heart, causing me to smile happily.

I greeted Happy at the door, who was on his way home for the night. With a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, I was in the elevator, pushing the botton and waiting for my floor. With ding the doors opened and I skipped into the kitchen where Wanda and her brother sat eating a sandwhich.

I sat the bag down on the counter and greeted the Maximoff twins with a small smile and a wave. "Good evening."

"Someone's happy," Wanda tease. "Who got you in a good mood?"

I looked up and smiled. "A little girl lost her balloon and I helped her get it back." I rummaged through the cupboards and pulled out some goldfish.

"How?" She asked. I simply answered by piling off my sweater and slightly extending my wings out a bit, feeling my tense shoulders relax a bit.

And just like that my mood was ruined when in walked Kol. He looked at me with a hard gaze and said, "where have you been?"

"You've got to be joking," I scoff, popping a few crackers into my mouth.

He crossed his arms and came to stand in front of me, a good head taller than me. I didn't back down though, as we stared each in the eyes although, my neck was beginning to hurt. Wanda and Pietro shifted uncomfortably, but didn't dare move unless one of us exploded, I could feel their unease, it rolled off of them easily.

How dare he have to audacity to go out and meet up with his girlfriend, then come home and accuse me of doing something secretive, when really, he was the one sneaking around? We told each other everything! He told me about the girls he kissed or how some of the chicks he checked out during his mission. What changed now? What was so different about this one?

"Tell me, where were you?" He asked.

I sighed. I wasn't giving up, I just didn't want to fight. "I was wondering where you were, so I came to find you, only I got side tracked and helped a little girl get her balloon back. I also bought a shirt, nothing big."

Kol's features softened, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I just... nevermind. Can I see it?" He completly lost his annoyance, as if nothing happened

He moved toward the bag and before I could stop him he pulled out the shirt I bought for Pietro and held it for the other two to see. I slapped my palm to my forehead, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Who is this for? Steve?" My brother questions, holding the fabric in his hand ands he gazed inquisitively at me from across the counter.

"No, it's for, uh, P- Pet," I huffed, annoyance filling me to the brim as I pointed at the silver haired blonde. "Him." My brother and Wanda brust into outrageous fits of laughter. A mad blush colored my cheeks even more as I took the shirt and tossed it at Pietro before storming away.

"Wait, why did you get him this anyways?" My brother questioned, still chuckling.

"None of you damn buisness," I growl, turning away from the kitchen and heading for the balcony.

Pietro couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. She was angry, flustered, and down right embarrassed as she stormed put of the kitchen. He held to shirt in his hand and couldn't help but feel special that this girl had bought him something.

"Hey, Pietro, why did Ky buy you that shirt?" Kol questioned, looking intently at the blonde. Wanda smiled knowingly and nearly rolled his eyes but caught himself before he could.

"She got me back from stealing all her fries, but felt bad so she promised me a new shirt," he lied. Kol nodded, taking his word before Pietro left his sister and his friend in the kitchen to pursue the Kironion.

Somehow, he felt like he knew where she going, an unknown force pulled at him and he soon found himself staring at her small frame, curled up on a chair on the balcony. Using his speed, he rushed back to his room and put away his shirt before grabbing a blanket and rushing back.

She still sat in the same position, staring up the sky. He looked up, trying to see what she saw, but didn't see anything. Pushing open the glass door, he stepped out onto the stone and cleared his throat. She turned her head, her brows furrowed, her eyes glowing a bright purple before reverting back to their normal darkness.

"You," she acknowledged. Pietro chuckled and sat down next to her in the opposite chair, handing her the blanket that she gladly took.

"We will have to come up with a name instead of saying 'you'," he joked.

She smiled, wrapping herself up in the blanket. "Aren't you cold?" She asked.

How could she think she was selfish? Pietro saw how she backed down in the kitchen, not wanting to start a fight with her brother, because she valued him more than some stupid fight over a question. Now, she was asking if he was cold.

"No. I have a high metabolism that keeps me warm - works faster," he answered simply, shrugging.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," she mumbled, wrapping herself up in the blanket. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You are troubled," he pointed out, his brow furrowed, looking intently at the girl.

"What makes you say that?" She asked defensively, crossing her arms and turned away.

"That is why. You got defensive. Tell me?"

I sighed looked pointedly at the blonde. "Well, _Dasnik_ ," I started. "For starters I finally found a name for you. Which would be _Dasnik._ It means swift where I come from. And secondly, everyone is keeping secrets from me. No one gives me a straight answer," I answered, surprised by how true it was.

Dasnik sat there for a few moments, then smiled. "Dasnik? Huh?"

I glowered at the blonde, moving to get up, only to be stopped by his hand on my arm. A shock ran up my arm and I yelped out in surprise, smacking his away. My arm bruned, the skin now enflamed as I scratched at it, feeling like I was being branded.

A gush of wind and a sudden lurching distracted me for a few seconds, but then I was placed down on a table in a white room and then the blur was gone again. Seconds later Dasnik and Kol came into the medical room and my brother was by my side in a second, examine my arms that now had a large, black swirl forming on it, like it was branded.

"Kol, it hurts," I whimper, scratching at the black mark. He smacked my hand away and traced the marking with his fingers, his touch light like a feather.

"Get Tony," was the last thing I heard before I blacked out from the pain.

 _Kyla landed in a clearing do trees, the fresh snow crunching underneath her feet as she moved toward the sounds of battle. She didn't bother folding her wings, jogging towards gunfire before a white and blue blur knocked her off her feet and onto her back._

 _"What the..." she groaned, pushing herself up again, shaking out her wings. Snow stuck to her hair and suit as she tried to brush it off, but ignored it as two men with guns rushed as her, aimed to fire. She dodged the first few shots, knocking the man out with a kick to the side of his head_

 _The next man swung a knife at her, catching her cheek. The wound stung and bled a little, but she ignored the sting and took the man's arm, turned around and used her all her strength to pull the man over her shoulder and slam him onto the ground, kicking him in the nose._

 _"Kyla, we need you over here. Barton's hit," Tasha said over the head piece set._

 _She tapped the earpiece and said. "Yeah, be right there," she huffed. With one last look at the man below her, she turned only to nearly run into a man that wore black sport shirt and blonde hair, a smirk plastered on his face._

 _She threw an aimed punch at the man, only he moved out of the, and she missed. "Too slow," the blonde taunted. Kyla grit her teeth and glared at the man, wanting to burn holes into his chest._

 _"Ky, everything okay over there?" Kol asked over the intercom._

 _"Just peachy," she huffed, annoyed. Snapping out her wings, she jumped off the ground with a hard push, knocking the man over with the force of her wings._

What a jerk, _she thought bitterly, heading over toward where Barton and Romanov was. She wanted nothing more than to smack that arrogant smirk off his face._

A/N: _I feel like thus chapter was sort of rushed, not much detail. But I really want to make up for my lack of updates and I wrote three chapters in 24 hours. I'm gonna take a little break, maybe two days or so._

 _So you guys got a little taste of what Kyla first thought of Pietro. Hope you like it. Also, in every chapter I'm trying to incorporate little passages of their past._

 **Little Bucky:** _thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it._


End file.
